Silver Sea Remnants
category:areasCategory:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Salvage The Silver Sea Remnants are one of the areas of Salvage. This area is only accessible if the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion is installed, The Road to Aht Urhgan quest is completed, Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire is completed, your current job is at least level 65, and the necessary Salvage prerequisites are met. A cage of Silver Sea Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Silver Sea Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. First Floor You must choose East or West when entering the area. The East path is somewhat easier and provides more cells, but the west path offers an NM as well as several armoury crates with various temporary items. All the mobs on this floor are fomor, and can drop any of the cells to unlock your abilities/stats unless specified below. The fomors aggro to job abilities and low HP at 20'. They also aggro to sound. They do not link to other fomors except where noted. They link to Imps by sound; Imps link to Fomors by sight. Be careful when pulling from mixed groups of Fomors and Imps. The first room before choosing a path will contain a golden Armoury Crate with 10 cells that are deposited into the treasure pool upon opening. The drops are partially random and partially fixed, but will always contain at least one each of Weapon, Magic, Sub Job, Abilities and random stats and armor. West Path *The first room has 1 Fomor. *The Two Branches at F/G-8 each hold 4 Fomors and 4 Chests per room, total of 16. **The Fomors always drop 3-4 cells at random. **The chests have various temporary medicines (no drinks) including dusty potions, reraise scrolls, elixirs, and rarely megalixirs. *The last big room at G-10 has 6 Fomors all in a row, they will all link (sac pulls may be necessary) **These Fomors are somewhat stronger than the other Fomors in the zone ***They need to be killed to proceed. ***They have fixed drop types. The southernmost-monk drops 3 Magic cells. ***Hume MNK : Weapon x3, Hand x1 ***Hume MNK : Magic x3, VIT x1 ***Hume RNG : Sub Job x3, Ranged x1 ***Mithra RDM : HP x3, MP x1 ***Mithra RDM : Body x3, ??? x1 ***Elvaan COR : Ability x3, STR x1 **Upon killing all 6 of these Fomors, the NM Hammerblow Majanun spawns which can drop Hikazu Kabuto (low drop rate). East Path *The first room has 1 Fomor. *Two fomor per room after the first, each has a random chance of dropping a chest. **The fomor always drop 4-5 cells at random. *The last room has 8 fomor, stronger than those on the rest of the floor, with slightly more HP. **These fomor always drop 5 cells, 3 of one kind and 2 of another. You can get all of the most useful cells in this room. It is recommended to kill the Hume MNKs first to expedite the rest of the room. ***Hume MNK : Weapon x3, STR x2 ***Hume MNK : Magic x3, Feet x2 ***Elvaan COR : Ability x3, Hand x2 ***Elvaan COR : HP x3, MND x2 ***Hume RNG : SJ x3, Head x2 ***Hume RNG : VIT x3, Ring x2 ***Mithra RDM : Ranged x3, Waist x2 ***Mithra RDM : Body x3, MP x2 Central Area * 16 Fomors which constantly respawn **They drop cells at less than 50% chance, but have very low HP (500?) and are weak. **If you enter the room all of them will aggro you. ***The aggro boundary starts where the narrow hallway ends. Do not enter the room without sneak. The aggro boundary ends where the narrow hallway begins before the door to the teleporter (Fomors will become stuck behind an invisible wall), so you can drop sneak safely if you are directly next to the door. **If you pass them with sneak on, they will follow you but not attack, so you can gather them for -ga nuking. **If you leave the room those that are too far away will stop following while those close to you will follow. **If you pull one without entering the room it will not link with any other Fomors. **It is recommended to send 1 person to teleport and farm as much as you can before wiping and then warp. Second Floor * The SW and NE paths are similar in difficulty (easiest of the four paths). * After opening one of the doors (SE, NW, NE, SW) the rest of the doors become sealed and unpassable. * Fomors link to imps and imps link to fomors, but fomors will not link with other fomors and imps will not link with other imps. * Ashu Talif Crew on this floor drop 3-4 cells each at random. * Heraldic Imps and Devilets on this floor drop 4 cells in pairs (six possible types: HP, sub job, ablities, weapon, magic, body). NW -- The door to the teleport is locked and Deadpan Devilet must be killed to unlock it. * Deadpan Devilet NM. Drops 10 cells (four types: HP, sub job, abilities, weapons), two each of two types, and three each of the other two types. * Dekka Imp NM always drops Njord's Ledelsens; can drop Enlil's Crackows. ** Pops after the Deadpan Devilet is killed at the north end of the room, opposite of the Deadpan Devilet's starting location. * The socket to spawn Gakke is in this path, right behind the Deadpan Devilet. * Armoury Crate x4 NE -- The door to the teleport is always unlocked. * Heraldic Imp x4 * Ashu Talif Crew x16 * Monsters in this wing will randomly drop Armoury Crates. SW -- The door to the teleport is always unlocked. * Heraldic Imp x4 * Ashu Talif Crew x16 * Monsters in this wing will randomly drop Armoury Crates. SE -- The door to the teleport is locked and all four Devilets must be killed to unlock it. * Devilet x4 * Ashu Talif Crew x16 * Powderkeg Yanadahn RDM Fomor NM; pops after clearing all Fomors; always drops Hoshikazu Hakama, rarely drops Macha's Slops. * Armoury Crate x4 Third Floor * Where you start on this level is determined by the teleporter you took on the second floor. * Archaic Machinery on this floor drop 3-5 cells at random. Reinforcements from Archaic Rampart drop one cell. North Side * Devilet -- must be killed in order to open the door to the central area. ** Patrols the room at extreme speed. Does not aggro or link. ** Deaggros and returns to patrolling after 10-15% damage has been dealt to it. ** Does not regenerate HP after running away. ** Drops 5 cells: Body x2, Head x1, Legs x1, and Hands x1 * Archaic Gear x8 * Gyroscopic Gear NM (H-7) pops after clearing all Archaic Gear. ** Always drops Anu's Gages, sometimes drops Freya's Gloves. * The slot to pop the Don Poroggo spawns at H-7 after the Devilet is defeated. South Side -- The door to the central area is always unlocked. * Archaic Gear x2 * Archaic Gears x2 * Archaic Rampart x4 ** Reinforcements: Haunt, Garm, Guard Skeleton, Doom Mage West Side -- The door to the teleport is always unlocked. * Archaic Gear x4 * Archaic Gears x4 * Archaic Rampart x4 ** Reinforcements: Haunt, Garm, Guard Skeleton, Doom Mage East Side -- The door to the teleport is locked and a particular Archaic Rampart must be killed to unlock it. * Archaic Gear x4 * Archaic Gears x4 * Archaic Rampart x4 -- the Rampart which unlocks the door to the teleporter is immobile. ** Reinforcements: Haunt, Garm, Guard Skeleton, Doom Mage ** Strategy to quickly kill proper rampart involves someone training everything else in room, and having everyone quickly defeat the rampart which does not move with the rest of the train. * Gyroscopic Gears NM pops after clearing all Archaic Gears and Archaic Gear. ** Always drops Enyo's Mask, sometimes drops Deimos's Cuisses Fourth Floor Archaic Machinery on this floor drop 3-5 cells at random. Reinforcements from Archaic Rampart drop one cell. West Side -- the door to the teleporter is always open. * Archaic Gear x2 per square room (8 total), roaming * Archaic Gears x2 per square room (8 total), roaming * Archaic Chariot (stationary in the rectangular room) * Archaic Rampart x4 (stationary in the rectangular room) ** Reinforcements: Night Eft, Sand Lizard, Deinonychus East Side -- the door to the teleporter is locked. The Archaic Chariot must be defeated in order to open it. * 4 treasure chests spawn in each square room. Each treasure chest contains a single item at random. When taken, the chest will respawn with a new item. * Archaic Gear x6 roam up and down the entire map in a pack on the east side. * Archaic Gears x10 roam around the rectangular room * Archaic Rampart x4 are stationary in the rectangular room ** Reinforcements: Night Eft, Sand Lizard, Deinonychus * Archaic Chariot is stationary in the rectangular room. It links to gears. When killed, the teleporter door unlocks. * Archaic Rampart spawns in the center of the rectangular room when the Archaic Rampart x4 are defeated ** Reinforcements: Citadel Chelonian NM, drops Nemain's Crown 100% of the time and rarely Hikazu Hara-Ate. ** If left unaggroed, the spawned Archaic Rampart will summon Citadel Chelonian after a short while without any provocation. Fifth Floor * Long-Armed Chariot boss NM ** Uses normal Chariot attacks, plus Brainjack: Charm plus DoT for ~90 sec *** Often uses Brainjack several times in quick succession. ** Can drop Phobos's Gauntlets, Bodb's Cuffs, Ea's Brais, Tsukikazu Sune-Ate, Freyr's Mask, Freyr's Jerkin Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor (Salvage Route 1) **Body Armor: Drops from the Don Poroggo (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Common drop from NMs. *Level 25 Armor (Salvage Route 3) **Drops from boss (Long-Armed Chariot). *Level 35 Armor (Salvage Route 2) **Rare drop from NMs. Availability Locations Possible Runs Silver Sea Remnants has five floors. Each of the first four floors have directional options which prevent the group from choosing the other options on the run. The paths which include notorious monsters include further requirements that must be met to unlock doors to proceed, while the paths with no notorious monsters have doors which are always unlocked. *Floor 1: You can choose west or east from the start. West leads to Hammerblow Majanun, but a locked door to the teleport. East leads to no NM, but an open door to the teleport. *Floor 2: You can choose from 4 directions: NW, NE, SW, and SE. NW leads to Dekka and the socket and SE leads to Powderkeg Yanadahn; both have locked doors to the teleport. NE and SW both have open doors to the teleport. *Floor 3: Teleporting from the NW or NE of floor 2 will lead to the north section of the third floor and prevent access to the south section. Teleporting from SW and SE, similarly, will lead to the south section of the third floor and prevent access to the north section. The north section of the floor has Gyroscopic Gear as well as the slot to pop Don Poroggo, but the door to the central area is locked. There are no NMs in the south area, but the door to the central area is unlocked. Both the north and south areas lead to the central area which provides access to the east and west areas. The east area has Gyroscopic Gears and a locked door to the teleport, while the west area has no NM and an open door to the teleport. *Floor 4: The east area, accessed from the east teleport of floor 3, has Citadel Chelonian, but a locked door to the teleport. The west area, accessed from the west teleport of floor 3, has no NM, but an open door to the teleport. *Floor 5: Long-Armed Chariot There are 16 possible paths through Silver Sea Remnants ending at the boss which can be taken on any given run. *The fastest possible path (no NMs) is F1 East - F2 Southwest - F3 South, then West - F4 West - F5 (Boss). *The longest possible path (four NMs) is F1 West - F2 Northwest - F3 North, then East - F4 East - F5 (Boss). **Including the boss on this path is exceedingly difficult and unlikely to happen within the 100 minute constraint. **Because of the number of mobs which must be killed to pop it, the path including Powderkeg Yanadahn (F2 Southeast - F3 South) takes approximately as long as the path including both Dekka and Gyroscopic Gear (F2 Northwest - F3 North).